1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a laundry treating apparatus, more particularly, to a laundry treating apparatus which includes a door rotated along various directions to be open to open and close a laundry introduction opening.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus may be categorized into a washing-only apparatus only having a washing function, a drying-only apparatus only having a drying function and a laundry washing/drying apparatus having both of the washing and drying functions. Also, based on a structure and a type, the laundry treating apparatuses may be categorized into a drum type laundry treating apparatus which dries laundry while tumbling the laundry by using a rotatable drum and a cabinet type laundry treating apparatus which dries laundry while hanging the laundry therein.
In a conventional washing/drying apparatus, a laundry introduction opening is formed in a front of a cabinet to introduce laundry there through. Also, a door may be installed to the front of the cabinet to open and close the laundry introduction opening. Here, the door includes a single shaft capable of rotating along a right and left direction to open and close the opening.
In the meanwhile, the laundry treating apparatus that is the drying-only apparatus may be arranged next to a lateral side of the washing-only apparatus in a line. To dry the laundry washed in the washing-only apparatus, a user may typically unload the washed laundry out of the washing-only apparatus and he or she may load it into the drying-only apparatus via the laundry introduction opening.
A door provided in the conventional laundry treating apparatus including the conventional washing machine having the drying function and the dryer may be rotated along a horizontal direction from an opening to open and close the opening. Because of that, when the laundry is introduced into the accommodating room via the opening, the laundry happens to fall on the floor near the opening disadvantageously.
If the laundry falls on the floor, foreign substances located on the floor might be attached to the laundry and the laundry might get more dust. The user has to pick up the laundry to place it into the opening inconveniently.
In the meanwhile, when the laundry treating apparatus is rotated only along a horizontal direction to be open, there might be spatial limitation of installing the cabinet of the laundry treating apparatus distant from a wall to get the space to rotate the door.